The wedding
by Maiser
Summary: The war between Noxus and Demacia is finally over and two of the most prominent Heroes of these nations embark themself in a new adventure married life. stand alone and self cointein story. Warning heavy Kat/Garen Ship incoming if you don t like this pair at all do not read and if you do I hope you like this


The Wedding.

The night sky was clear, not a single cloud dares to interrupt that event, she stepped outside the hall to a balcony illuminate only by the moon and some candleholders, the fresh breeze caress his face and relive her from the stress of the event, letting a loud exhalation escape from her and contemplate the lights of city she felt a presence behind, the same that some years ago mean that her weapons must be at the ready, it was HIM, the only one who could endure a full assault from her, the only one that survived every match they had since they clash blades from the first time, the only one so stupid that fell in love of an enemy and the only one who could reach the deepest of her heart surrounded by darkness and sheet light in her core.

There she was, standing in the frame of the window that leads outside, bathed by the light of the moon in that white wedding dress decorated whit lotus flowers, the style of the outfit was modest but every inch of her body was perfect fitted in it, there she was the only woman that made him felt so alive, the only woman capable of bring out the best and worst of him, a women so opposing to what he believes of what he always think was right that made her irresistible and whit the pass of the years became so desirable. He stood there watching how that sensual figure of hers moves like a fable creature until her voice echoes in his head –Enjoying the view Bush-ren? - the old nickname bring memories of a time when the two were facing each other in a mortal dance of blood and steel but those were the moments when they felt more close that ever, except when they decide to succumb to the lust they had –why shouldn't, it is my wife I am looking at .

He came closer embracing her in his strong arms and wide chest, the slender body of Katarina felt so fragile yet that same woman was able to hurt him in several occasions even whit out the use of her famous daggers. –how the hell did we get to this?- says the woman, -well I had to take my horse from the mansion and I believe you get to the cathedral in a very Noxian carriage- she smirk at the image of all those fools demacian nobles when an "enemy" walk through the gates of his sacred church, -no you fool, I mean to this moment… you and me married… we don´t start our relationship like normal people does… -Yes I remember the first time we face each other you tried to gut me and kick me several times in my face… –hooo look who is talking, Mr. I cut in half the red-head… I remember that day, one of many skirmishes our nations had, to me was just another day in the slaughter, another excuse to let me loose in my bloodlust, an then….

Katarina turn to face Garen´s blue eyes –and then you show up…. You, the only one that didn´t fear me, the only one that never run away… why? Why didn't you run?- Garen took the chin of his beloved to stop her for a moment –All my life I was the perfect solider, the perfect commander, the perfect Damacian, all my life until that day I lived by my duty and only that…. And then you show up, blazing and shinning whit a fearsome yet mesmerizing passion, in that moment I forgot about everything, Duty, country, army, every time you show up I was attracted to you like a moth to the flame…-

Katarina move her hand touching some spot in his way –The Great Plains…. Thunder peak… that ambush in the serpent river…. And this…. Garen Crownguard I didn´t made this scar- the big man blush, as if he were being caught in a child prank –It was appendicitis… do you think I let anyone to make me a serious wound… you were the only one that can make them so deep… and the most mortal yet- he took the hand of Kat and place it in his chest –was this the only one I could not heal, only one that really matters- he close the embrace, reaching for those crimson lips that were the forbidden reward he gets in the secret meetings the two of them had over the years before the conflicts stop and they could announce they relationship. Then He realizes that in the left hand of his love was an object –Katarina… why you have that dagger? - she take a step back and show the object to Garen, it was a small knife, the hilt and blade were too small but in the hands of her even a butter knife could be trouble –This is a memento, is the first Dagger my father gave me…. - the face of the lady turn sad so Garen try to comfort her –I know its heavy on your heart that he was not whit you this day, but I´ll do whatever is on my to make you happy- and there it was, that look in Garen´s eyes that make her believe, that they were going to be together no matter what, that no one will be between they, that he truly fell in love of her and was not merely carnal attraction, she rest her head in him and mutter some words –You bet you do, cuz he will came back from wherever he is and kick you stupid sexy damacian ass-

The sounds of the party reach them, music, laughs and the noisy chitchat of the people inside, Katarina growl a little –do we really have to go back? I think they don´t miss us…. - Garen looked at his wife –and what do you propose, to just flee in the middle of the night?- the face of Katarina shine and a frisky grin form in her lips… -Curse you Katarina DuConteu, you always make me go wild…- Kat release a laugh -Don't lie, I know you love it-


End file.
